


Tales of the Tower – Side Corrin

by fifthhousememe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Armor Break, Body Worship, Clothing Destruction, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Female My Unit | Kris - Freeform, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Femdom, Multi, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhousememe/pseuds/fifthhousememe
Summary: Corrin arrives in a version of Askr that has had its rules changed by a malfunction in the Breidablik: The Heroes are all but invincible, but, if they are hit, the damage is to their clothes, not to their bodies.
Kudos: 4





	Tales of the Tower – Side Corrin

**Author's Note:**

> This universe takes its inspiration from [Armor Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780714) (@ **AO3** ) by [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter). Additional credit goes to [Odoacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro) for introducing the "Armor Break" tag to **AO3**.
> 
> This is not the first story to be done for this continuity, but it has been cooked up to introduce readers to _TOTT_ , and has been posted to **AO3** for that purpose following a round of reformatting. All of the _Side Corrin_ stories exist to build up the world and set up a general order of events, though they still contain the standard order of _TOTT_ kinks (e.g. clothing destruction, body worship, femdom, and the like).
> 
> Please see the [Laws of the Training Tower](https://training-tower.dreamwidth.org/269.html) post (@ Dreamwidth) for more details about this universe and the rules it follows.

"I understand that you're disoriented after being called to this place –" Corrin had nothing but compassion in those incarnadine eyes. "– but this is the best opportunity you're going to have to learn about yourself, and I hope you'll take advantage of it."

The person she addressed also happened to be Corrin, and _that_ Corrin asked, tilting her head to one side, "How long have you been here, me? We don't look that different."

At that, the first Corrin laughed. "It's been four years. I guess that doesn't mean much to a Dragon, though, does it?" The second Corrin nodded. "If you're anything like me, you're going to make many friends in this place, and not just the familiar faces. Be open of heart, and don't be afraid to come to me if I'm here and you have questions."

"I'll do that." She turned to take her leave, but she paused. "You ... look happy."

"That's because I _am_ happy." The first Corrin tousled the hair of the second. "And you will be, too. You're already a Hero. Find out what else you can be while you're here."

"I'll make it my mission, don't worry." And, as she said it, the second Corrin had no idea of the adventures that awaited her in a version of Askr that had been turned on its head.

\----

"... and there's been a general peace since then, since it's impossible to harm any of the Heroes," Kris explained, stopping in front of the door to the barracks, "but there's still trouble in all the worlds, so there's never a shortage of things to do." She took a deep breath. "I hope there was something useful in everything I've just told you! Did all of that make sense?" Corrin nodded, smiling her understanding. "Do you have questions?"

Corrin thought for a second. "One question. It's something I heard in passing, but –" Kris tilted her head. "– Dragon ears, you know. Is it true ... about the Training Tower?"

"Oh! That! It's –" Kris blushed, not looking Corrin in the face. "You've heard about that, have you?" Corrin nodded, curiosity in her eyes. "It's, ah, well – it's –" She made her voice small. " _Yes_ , it's true. The Commander doesn't know about it yet. It's something that the Heroes who do know are trying to keep to themselves, so –" Her blush reached her ears. "– if you're interested, I can make ... arrangements, but don't say anything."

"Sorry, I don't mean to put you in a bad position –" Corrin had full sympathy in her voice. "– but hearing about that really piqued my curiosity. That's not exactly something we have on my world, and –" Mischief gleamed in those eyes, as bright and red as those of the first Corrin she had met. "– I'd really like to give it a try, once I'm settled here."

For a second, Kris looked like she had a question, but she changed her mind and said, "I'll mention it to Robin – she's the one doing all the research on the phenomenon – after she gets back from her mission, and she'll get you all set up, but –" She looked to either side before continuing. "– I'll tell you this now, if you're interested, _really_ interested, find somebody you'd trust with your life and take that person as your second, or ... it won't go the way you want." Her blush intensified. "Trust me. I'm speaking from experience."

Corrin thought, raising a brow, _Now I'm_ really _curious_. But she said, keeping that thought to herself, "I'll work on that. For now, though, why don't we continue the tour?" She laughed. "And relax! You keep fretting like that, _everyone_ will start asking questions."

"Really good at putting people at ease, aren't you?" Kris sighed. "Just like the first Corrin who got here." She cleared her throat. "Anyway! If you're in the mood for food —"

Corrin nodded, paying attention, but, at the back of her mind, she thought, _Oh, if I'm going to learn more about myself, this is definitely_ one _way to crack open the book_.

\----

"Another Corrin, hmm?" Niles leaned back in his chair, smirking. "And this one's fresh from the mint, isn't she?" He looked her in the face, steepling his fingers. "It's good to see you again, Princess, but, even if you're wearing the same face, you're not the same Corrin, and this _always_ begins with you asking me a favor, so ... let's hear it."

Corrin returned his smirk in equal measure. "It's good to see you, too, Niles, but I'll get to the ask in a moment. Let me tell you a story first –" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table between them. "– about _my_ Niles. I'm coming to you because I have every reason to believe you're his equal, so –" She smiled. "– I don't have enough fingers and toes – and only the one tail – to count the number of times he saved my life. Then, take that number and multiply it by all the stars in the sky to get the number of times he teased and insulted me." That made them both laugh. "It's always been a difficult relationship, but he's never failed me when push has come to shove."

Niles licked his lips. "Good speech. A little short, perhaps. But why don't you go ahead and tell me that you'd like me to go with you to the Training Tower?" That made her blink. "Come on, now. You know I don't beat around any bushes. I set them on fire."

"You always save me the trouble of making the pitch, don't you?" Corrin shook her head. "Yes. I haven't talked to Robin about it just yet, but yes, I'd like to go, and I thought of you first when it came to seeing who'd go with me." She blushed, and it made the points of her ears twitch. "Because you, of all people, aren't going to judge me for this."

"Except I am, just not in the way you think." Niles laughed. "I never got to see _my_ Corrin naked, so forgive me if I'm eager to evaluate your ... finer points." She did her best not to grimace, did not succeed. "All right, I'm kidding. A bit. I won't say that's not a perk. But –" He made a big show of deflating, as if losing a major argument. "You've got me. I'll go. And I'll make certain no one's aware of the trip. On that, you have my word, whatever that's worth here in Askr." He made a loud _hmm_ noise, and he added, "Oh, lest I forget, there's more than one Niles here. The one with the impressive cape isn't me."

"Well, there's more than one Corrin here, too, so I'll try not to get confused." She thought for a second. "Has ... the other Corrin ever been to the Training Tower, Niles?"

Niles grinned. "Not yet. She's so busy handling official Order of Heroes business that she hasn't had time. She knows about it, though. Perhaps I can arrange for both of you to go, one day? That'd certainly be something to see." Her red eyes seemed as though they might bore through his forehead. "What? Having a good imagination isn't a crime." They both laughed. "All right. Come and find me when it's time to go, and we'll go."

"I'll do that. Don't renege." She rose to her feet, turning her back to him to avoid letting him see her smile. _He's definitely Niles, even if he's not the one I know. All right_.

\----

Three days after Corrin acquired the services of Niles, Robin sent her a message via a Fódlani owl – feathers as white as the snows of Hoshido – informing her that she had returned, and Corrin met her in the small workshop she had set up at the outskirts of the castle grounds. The chief strategist had a smudge of ash on her face and hands, but she also had a big smile, and she looked up and waved as Corrin approached.

"I was hoping you'd be Lute, and that you'd have those crystals I requested, but that's all right. I'm still happy to see you." She put her fists on her hips. "Hello, Corrin!" She blinked. "Corrin the Second, perhaps? No? Eh, your name is good enough as it is." That made her shake her head. "I need more sleep. Follow me in here, if you please."

Robin took a seat at a long bench in front of a table full of all kinds of equipment, including multiple stacks of tomes and a device that looked like two wands arcing electricity between their tips. She said, glancing at Corrin over her shoulder, "I think you already know the basics of how the Training Tower works, but know that I'm always working on new ways to understand this ... enchantment, if you want to call it that."

"From what Kris has told me, you were the first to –" She paused to choose her words as Robin wiped off her face and hands. "– experience it to its full extent. After seeing it happen in battle, you went to the tower, and I suppose the rest is history. Is that right?"

Robin rested her hands flat on the table in front of her. "It is." A pause as she recalled the events of that day, memories of being on her hands and knees, panting, drenched in sweat, gray eyes unable to focus as she waited for the next blow to fall and turn her into a drooling mess, but ... she coughed into her fist as the pause started to drag. "Er, sorry. I was ... drifting a bit." She turned to face Corrin again, smiling. "As long as you're not there alone, you'll be all right. Go into it with the right mindset, and you'll ... enjoy yourself." She blushed. "I'm being as polite about that as I can. It's really something."

Corrin laughed. "I'll bet. I've got my second, so that's not a worry, but –" Her smile faded. "– not everybody who goes in there clears it with you, right? There are a lot of Heroes in this castle, and I'm sure there's more going on that what you see. Will it be safe?"

Robin grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Kris isn't setting a very good example, but –" She caught herself. "– you're right. All the more reason to have a second. I'm having Matthew look into some of the goings-on to make sure no one's getting too carried away, but he's only one man." Again, she paused, remembering the fate that had awaited Matthew after he discovered one of the Serras in the tower. "I've, ah, got _multiple_ Matthews looking into it, but they haven't really found anything untoward yet."

Corrin nodded. "As long as I have your blessing. That, and I can take care of myself."

"If you're anything like Corrin the First, I have no doubt of that." Robin turned back to the tomes on the table, mumbling, " _She_ could certainly stand a visit to the Training Tower."

"I heard that," Corrin replied, but she and Robin both laughed.

\----

The night arrived, and Corrin stood at the rune-covered stone gates of the Training Tower, unable to see into the darkness that lay beyond them. Trepidation made her heart beat fast and hard, but she took a deep breath to calm herself as Niles strolled up to stand next to her, his steps making not a sound, nothing but business in his face.

"Do you feel up to this, Corrin?" the former thief said, his voice soft. "It's not going to magically disappear and never be seen again if you need to have a rethink."

"No, I'm all right. It's just something I've never done before." She smiled ruefully. "How many jokes have you told me about first times and disappointments, you think?"

"Too many, I'm sure." He readied his bow, nocking one arrow to the string. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's." Corrin took the first step through the gates, and the space transformed as she entered it, becoming a large clearing at the foot of a waterfall that seemed as tall as the sky, mist filling the air and making the broad leaves of the surrounding trees drip. "It's ... as real as can be, isn't it? I'm kind of impressed just to see all of this."

"Don't let the scenery distract you. It's already started." A soldier in black armor emerged from the mist, his face invisible in the depths of his helm as he brandished a large axe that looked like little more than a slab of black iron on a stick. "You've already given me your Dragonstone. I'll be up in one of these trees, always in earshot. Just call for me, and I'll be right there. Or one of my arrows will be." He placed one hand on her back and whispered, "It'll be tense, at first, but ... relax. You're here to enjoy yourself."

"A-All right." And like that, Niles disappeared, though she still had the sense of his presence. The soldier walked up to her, raising his axe. _Have to remember what Kris said: This isn't going to hurt_. Despite that, she closed her eyes and held her breath, the axe whistling down towards her head, and ... it stopped there, barely touching her forehead, no force behind it at all. _O-Oh? Then –_ A rip as long as her hand appeared in her cape. _Really? That's not even where he hit me!_ The soldier raised his axe again.

"Did you handle that okay?" Niles called down from the tree he had selected.

"Well, yes, but –" Again, the axe stopped at her forehead, and a rent formed in the black sleeve at her left shoulder. "– it's a little unnerving!" The soldier then took a swing at her right side, a blow that should have crushed all her ribs, but, again, the axe stopped as soon as it contacted her, and one of the straps holding up the armor at her hips broke. "I ... get everything back after I leave the tower, right? I won't be stark naked?"

"Yes, you get –" He paused as the soldier struck her again, the axe stopping at her neck, causing the bracer on her right wrist to pop open and fall off. "You get everything back." Another swing at her neck, and another rip appeared in her cape. "And, before you ask, you don't have to be stuck with just the one soldier. Watch." One of his arrows streaked from the tree into the helmet of the soldier, and he discorporated, turning to smoke.

"I suppose it makes clean-up easy." She looked down at the ground. "Oh? My bracer's gone. Maybe it –" The next enemy appeared, another soldier, but one in light clothes, carrying a bow. "I guess I'll –" One arrow whistled through the air, striking her directly in the chest, but it disappeared as soon as it touched her, and her headband split. "Oh!"

"This is the bottom floor, remember," Niles said as a second arrow struck her left shoulder and the silver pin holding up the blue sash across her chest popped free. "If you go upstairs, they'll hit harder, and this _might_ go faster." A third arrow, and one of the armor plates on her right hip dropped to the ground, disappearing. "I personally don't know. Most everybody I've seen likes to take their time and stay here, I guess."

"I suppose." The arrows continued at a steady pace, and bits and pieces of her armor started to fall off. "I'm ... not even sure how to _get_ to the stairs from here. Behind the waterfall?" The blue cape tore itself halfway free of her back. "Not that it matters."

"Eh, perhaps not." Silence for a long moment, save for the whistling of the arrows as the assault continued. "Hey, Corrin, ever think of bringing one of the Felicias here?"

"Felicia? Oh!" Her armor fell open at her right side, a tear appearing in the black cloth underneath. "Well, there's a _little_ bit of skin, at least." She thought about the question. "I haven't talked to any of the Felicias yet, but that's not a bad idea." Another arrow caused a fissure to appear in her breastplate. "I'd honestly love to see her reaction to this."

"You and me both." Niles laughed. "Want a different soldier?"

"Yes, please." Niles shot another arrow, and the archer discorporated, replaced almost immediately by a mage in full black-and-red robes, opening a tome and raising it high. "Oh, wait a minute, this is –" She gasped and shut her eyes tight as a ball of fire crossed the distance between her and her enemy, dissipating as soon as it contacted her, no heat, no pain, though the remains of her cape immediately crumbled to ash and disappeared, vanishing into the mist. "Okay, that's _very_ unnerving! Something else!"

Niles laughed. "All right, Princess, say no more." Another arrow, and another soldier appeared, very similar to the first, raising another crude axe to strike her again.

"It's boring, but at least it's not _fire_ ," Corrin admitted as her blue sash fell from her body. "I hope what Kris said about the payoff is worth all this tedium." Strike after strike, and her armor started to look like it might be ready to give up the ghost. "I'll willing to bet the armor knights who come here fall asleep on their feet with how long this takes."

Niles might have shrugged up in his tree. "Depends on how into it you want to get. And some of those armor knights –" _Like Gwendolyn and Sheena,_ he thought, but did not say. "– well, it's all down to personal taste. Some of the people who come here are more about watching than they are about getting stripped themselves. Or they get really into it if they know they're being watched." _Like Kris,_ he thought, but, again, did not say.

"Perhaps my tastes are too vanilla?" Corrin watched the armor on her right leg fall to pieces. "That, or I've still got a lot of learning left to do. This is all new to me."

 _If you're like my Corrin at all, that Dragon inside you's just waiting for the right person. Or people. Lots of people_. But Niles chose to keep that thought to himself, and instead said, "You can stop at any time, you know. In case you're feeling at all uncomfortable."

"I don't like to do things by halves, so –" Corrin blinked in surprise as her breastplate split in half. "Well, that's the end of my armor, and there's not much beyond that." Rips and tears started appearing in black cloth, offering glimpses of her fair skin. "I guess you're going to get your naked Corrin, even if that feels a little ... underwhelming."

"Don't do yourself a disservice, Princess. Do you have any _idea_ how many people – and I mean men and women both – would give a king's ransom to be sitting where I'm sitting and seeing what I'm seeing?" He laughed, checking the fletching on one of his arrows. "You're lucky I'm not some mouth-breather. At least I'm discreet in my admiration."

A moment of silence, save for the shredding of cloth, before Corrin said, softening her voice, looking down at her black tunic as it split down the front, "Do you ... want to come down here for a closer look, Niles? I ... don't mind. It'd make me more comfortable."

He dropped to the ground like a cat, making no noise, staying a safe distance from her to avoid attracting the soldier himself. "I dare not say no to you." After a second, he added, "Reminds me of the one time I caught you in the hot spring, really."

She blushed, already reduced to her brassiere and panties, both black. "That happened to me, too, though you'd be surprised how many people walked into that hot spring without expecting me to be there." The left strap of her brassiere popped. "In fact, I'm reasonably sure most of that _castle_ knew which color my swimwear was." The right strap followed the left. "If I didn't know better, I'd say all of those mishaps were deliberate."

"One has to wonder," Niles murmured as the brassiere fell to the ground. "Not long now, hmm?" Her panties started to unravel. "Going to keep your back to me, Corrin?"

"Oh, I suppose you'd –" Naked, and the faceless soldier paused for a second, as if considering the situation. "Oh! I –" She hesitated. "All right." And then she turned to face Niles. At first, she raised her hands to cover herself, but she changed her mind, resting them at her sides. "I ... didn't think I'd feel this self-conscious around you."

"You've nothing to be ashamed of." Nothing cold or mean-spirited in the statement – unusual for anything from Niles. "But don't forget that this isn't the end of it."

Corrin blinked. "You're right. It's –" The edge of the axe landed on her bare shoulder, and her pupils dilated, her breath catching as her nipples immediately peaked. "Oh! H-How many does it – ?" The axe struck her again, and she gasped, her knees wobbling.

Niles maintained a straight face despite a thoroughly aroused Corrin standing before him. "It really depends on the person. Four or five blows is about average. Just remember that they won't stop after one orgasm ... if you're a woman, at least. This whole business tends to be disappointing for the men, even a libertine like myself."

"A-Are you _kidding_? Uh!" Another strike. Her mouth hung half-open, and desire clouded her red eyes. "At this rate, I-I think it's going to be –" One more, and she dropped to her knees on the ground, shaking, holding herself tightly as she came, panting and gasping.

Niles dispatched the soldier before walking up to her and dropping to one knee, placing one hand under her chin to tilt her head upwards and get her to look at him. "Are you all right?" He took off his cloak, prepared to drape it over her shoulders if she asked.

"I –" She blinked, looking exhausted. "That was –" She exhaled, a broad smile appearing on her face. "That was _amazing_. Absolutely worth it. I definitely understand now." He offered a hand, helping her up to her feet. "I mean, it's not my first time for – you know, _that_ , but that was on a whole different level than anything from touching –" She caught herself. "N-not that I _do_ that on a regular basis! That's too much for you to know!"

"Everybody does that," he deadpanned, putting his cloak around her anyway, trying not to let his gaze linger on her for too long. He noticed another soldier approaching, dispatched him before he had a chance to do anything. "Do you want another?"

"As tempting as that is, we should ... probably go back." A hint of vulnerability in her face. "I ... don't mind if you want to touch me, Niles. I know that I can trust you, and I'm willing to do that to show just how much I do." _And I ..._ need _to be touched_.

"I shouldn't, but –" A rueful half-smile. "– I'll allow myself one brush of the fingers." He removed his right glove and touched two fingers to the top of her head before tracing them down her body, from the upturned tip of her nose to her soft lips, to the space between her breasts, down her belly, past her navel, but stopping short of anything else. She shivered at the touch, but he said, arranging his cloak around her to protect her modesty, "Like I said, one brush. I'm a professional, after all." His smile faded, and his face turned grave as the waterfall scene around them started to fade. "Listen. My Corrin had a very open heart, and very powerful desires swirling all through it. She was such a passionate person that it made her ... fragile. Strong, yes, _very_ strong, but easily hurt in many ways." He ruffled her hair. "Keep that in mind while you're in Askr. Be careful."

Her armor and clothing rematerialized as the gates of the tower reappeared before them. "If _you're_ not careful, Niles, people will start thinking you've gone soft."

He laughed, his normal façade back in place as they walked back into the courtyard. "Oh, Princess, you'll find no one harder. Especially at this very moment, with what I've just seen." But he winked. "Your secrets are safe with me. Share them wisely."

"I-I will." She nodded. "Thank you, Niles." He handed back her Dragonstone and gathered her up in a one-armed hug, but she then noticed a pair of figures approaching the Training Tower, one of them sporting a familiar ponytail. "Wait, is that – ?"

Kris turned red as soon as she noticed Corrin and Niles, but the person standing next to her, a tall, pale-haired woman in the finery of a bishop, had the smallest hint of a smile on her face as she asked, half-bowing in mock introduction, "Are we ... interrupting?"

"Don't, Eremiya," Kris warned, anger plain on her face.

"As you wish," the bishop said, taking a step back, though the gleam in her amethystine eyes – almost too cold to be human – suggested that she had dark intentions.

"Just ... pay her no mind, Corrin." Kris had pain behind her smile. "I didn't see you, you didn't see me. We'll just carry on with our business and leave it at that."

"A-All right. I'll go, but –" Corrin took Kris by the hand. "– thank you for sharing this. Honestly." And she released her. "Okay, okay, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I –" She glanced at Eremiya, then looked back to Corrin. "Go get some rest. You're probably going to need it."

"I will." She took her leave, Niles walking next to her, though she could swear that she could feel the eyes of the bishop staring directly through her, straight into her heart.

"That woman," Niles said in a low voice as they headed for the barracks. "She's a Hero, too, but that doesn't make her any less of a devil. She'll cut her way into you with sweet words and make you her slave, just like she has with Kris." He sighed. "I mean, Kris is still on the up and up, but, when the sun goes down, she belongs to Eremiya."

"I-I see. I'll watch myself." A dark thought swirled to the surface of her mind, a thought of Kris on her knees, hands bound, tears streaking her face, as the bishop stood above her, smiling that cold smile, but Corrin banished that thought as they reached the double doors, preferring to let the night keep it for the time being. "Good night, Niles. Know that you can call on me any time. You can even have me be _your_ second, if you like."

"Eh, I'll consider it." He kissed her on top of her head, making her blush. "Now, go try to be a good girl and get a little sleep, would you? I've got to get back to dirty work."

"You always say that," she said as he turned to leave, "but I never believe it."

He only smirked and shook his head as he disappeared into the deep night.

 **To Be Continued**.


End file.
